Breathe Today
by SeyoukaiStar
Summary: “...Why am I here?” “I’ve been bored, un. You will do what I say and when I say. Everything I ask of you, you will do without complaint. Haruno Sakura, you now belong to me, un,” DeiSaku/ItaSaku
1. Kidnapped

"What do you want with me?"

One, lazy blue eye shifted to the kunoichi.

"It's about time you woke up, un," He muttered, standing up from his spot on the floor. The pinkette glared up at him, sitting up cautiously, her eyes never leaving his. He pondered her question for a moment, noticing that it was not the first question someone would usually ask when they woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. It seemed that she had asked the only important question that came to her mind, rather than asking, "Where am I?" or "Who are you?"

Deidara guessed that she knew the answers to the questions already. His eye looked over her form, stopping at her fierce eyes. A slow smirk made it's way on his face. She appeared not be afraid at all.

"What do you remember, un?" He asked, moving to sit down at the end of the bed. The girl drew he legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees, her eyes still alert and angry.

"Answer my question," She said at last. Deidara would have been amused if she had not known who she was dealing with. But she knew exactly who he was and what he could do, and thus he glared at the girl.

"I don't think you're in any postion to be giving orders, girl. If you think you can away with ordering the Akatsuki around, you're wrong, un," He stated, his blue eye peering into her's, but she did not waver.

"You wouldn't bring me here just to kill me,"

"... You don't know that, un," Something flashed across her face, but was gone before Deidara could decifer what it was. He already knew though; Fear.

"... Why am I here if you could have just killed me in my home?"

"You ask too many questions, un," Deidara replied, standing. Sakura watched him with weary eyes as he made his way to the door.

"Don't leave this room, un," He warned before walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

'What's going on...? One minute I'm asleep in my bed and the next I wake up in this place,' Sakura thought, moving to get out of the bed. Before she could even take in all her surroundings, the door opened, and Deidara came in. He was none too happy when he found her out of bed.

"Sit back down, un," He ordered grabbing a wooden chair beside the nightstand and put it beside the bed, sitting down and gesturing for Sakura to sit down in front of him. She hesitated.

He glanced at her, his eye narrowing. She sighed, doing as told and sitting in front of him; What was she supposed to do, tell him to make her? She wasn't very comfortable, though, at his close promixity, and looked down, away from his eyes. He had expected just as much, but was amused by her sudden discomfort.

Putting two fingers under her chin, he jerked her head up, causing her to inhale sharply; His touch wasn't very soft. He smirked at her, moving his hand to caress her cheek.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude, un? I think I like the fiesty side of you better, un," He purred, and she refused to shudder.

"...Why am I here?" She asked again, pleased when her voice didn't give away any of the emotion she was currently feeling. Deidara was not impressed, however, and merely shrugged.

"I've been bored, un," He said it as if it was the most obvious reason. Sakura blinked once, her expression confused. She opened her mouth to speak, but Deidara silenced her with a finger pressed to her lips.

"You will do what I say and when I say, un. Everything I ask of you, you will do without complaint. Haruno Sakura, you now belong to _me_, un,"

--

**A/N: Yes, this fic will be DeiSaku and ItaSaku. Right now it's centered around Deidara and her, but she'll fall for Itachi, don't worry. Anyways, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update :)**


	2. First Kiss

"_Language was invented to ask questions. Answers may be given by grunts and gestures, but questions must be spoken. Humanness came of age when man asked the first question. Social stagnation results not from a lack of answers but from the absence of the impulse to ask questions." -Eric Hoffer_

--

His forefinger moved from her lips, down to her jaw, and over her neck. As her pulse quickened beneath his fingertips, a lazy smirk spread across his face. Sakura was at loss for words.

He stared into her bewildered eyes for a long moment, his hand trailing from her neck to her unclothed arm, drawing lazy patterns on her cold skin. Finally Sakura opened her mouth, and his eyes sparked with interest.

"You're lying," She said, her emerald eyes narrowing. "The only reason why I'd be here is to be a hostage," She glared hard at him, always protective of her best friend.

"... Yes, you would be an ideal hostage to lure the Kyuubi Container here, un..." His face was thoughtful for a short moment, and Sakura wondered if he actually hadn't even considered what she had said before.

'Is he really that stupid?' She thought idly, waiting for him to continue.

"Eh, when I'm through with you, I'll tell Leader, and then you can be our hostage, un," Deidara grinned at her, somehow finding something funny. Sakura wasn't in the mood for humor, though, and immediatly asked her next question.

"You're the only one who knows I'm here?" Her voice was hard, not very bewildered, though. He nodded, his grin widening.

"Is that a problem, un?"

"... Why did you choose me?" She voiced, deciding to ignore his words. Deidara chuckled, his hand that was on her arm pulling her into him. She yelped at his painful yank, and then her head was at his chest, her hips slamming painfully into the edge of the chair (he had spread his legs) and her knees hit the ground, her body in an uncomfotable position between Deidara/chair and the bed. He still held her arm in his grasp, but let go after a few minutes, letting it fall down onto his thigh.

Sakura bit back a curse and settled for lifting her head to glare at him, but he only smirked down at her. She mumbled incoherent words as she placed her hands on his knees and hoisting herself up, standing before sitting back down on the bed.

"What the hell was that for!?" She yelled once she got comfortable. Deidara was once again amused by her sudden outburst. It was delayed, but most likely because she waited until she felt she was at a safe distance away from him, even if it was only two feet away.

"... I wanted to see how you would react, un," He said, shrugging.

Sakura let out a shaky breath, already fed up with this man.

"Why me, though?" It's not that Sakura would want someone to be in her position, she was merely wondering why, out of all the other women in the world, her chose her. She still couldn't really grasp the fact that she was praticly his _slave_ now. She wouldn't accept it.

"Do you mind if I call you _hime__**(1)**_, Sakura, un?" He asked, point blankly ignoring her repeated question. Sakura refused to smack her forehead, or his for that matter.

"Tell me," She grounded out between clenched teeth. "Is this revenge for killing your partner?"

"Hmmm, not really, though I should punish you for sticking me with Tobi-baka," His voice wasn't suggestive, but merely considerative. His eyes roamed her body once more, before sitting back completely in the chair, his face thoughtful, as if he were considering the ways he could punish her. This made Sakura feel even more uneasy.

After a short moment, Deidara suddenly looked back to Sakura, his eyes lighting up with something.

"Anyway, I do have a reason for choosing you, un," He leaned forward again, a hair's breath away from Sakura. She met his stare head on.

"Well what is it?"

"Well, for one thing, you were very easy to find, un. You are, after all, the Hokage's apprentice. I've heard rumors about you, hime, and they sparked my interest. You're so fiesty, which is much more entertaining than a cowaring nobody. And," His hand reached out, settling on her neck before trailing down, his eyes following, before it rested on her left breast. She gasped and tried to pull his hand away, but her chakra was drained and she couldn't even budge his arm. He in return put in more force, making her wince. His hand then moved down her stomach, going lower until settling on her hip. His eyes returned to her disgusted ones, his face blank but his eyes slightly wide with interest.

"You've filled out so much more than the last time I saw you, un," His voice was a bit huskier, but Sakura paid no mind to the little detail as she tried to pull his hand away from her hip. He chuckled.

"Your attempts are futile, hime," He murmured, his hand sliding to the small of her back, and pulling her flush against him, while his other hand went behind her head and pushed her face torwards his.

Sakura had always imagined her first kiss would be sweet and short, but Deidara's was anything but.

His lips were pressed so hard to hers that it hurt. She tried to push him away, but he ignored her and opened his mouth, biting down hard on her lower lip. She gasped as he drew blood, and he sucked on her lip for a short second before his tongue invaded her small mouth. As he left no part of her mouth untouched, she noted how weird it felt, but not necessarily bad...

Finally, Deidara pulled away, his expression unreadable. She opened her eyes (when did she close them?) and blushed. Her thoughts centered around how handsome he was and the way he smelled. The scent of mint and grass was very nice to her, but then he smirked, and her wonderful thoughts of him came to a hault.

'What the hell am I thinking!?' She pushed him away, and he let her. She scooted back as far she could until her back hit the wall. She glared at the blonde, forgetting all the nice thoughts she had about him.

"You...You stole my first kiss! Don't ever touch me again," She added threateningly, her hands clutching the bedsheets. And then suddenly, in a blinding fast motion, he was in her face again, his lips descended on hers. This kiss was chaste and almost sweet, making Sakura's eyes widen. He pulled away, the smirk settling on his lips once again.

"And now I stole your second, un," He whispered in her ear, but before she could let herself feel anything besides anger, she pushed him away again.

"Stay. Away. From me."

"That's harder than it sounds, hime," He slid off the bed, heading torwards the doorway with soft footsteps.

"Oh, and there's something I want you to put on in the bathroom, un. Don't where a bra, or bindings, under it, and if you're not wearing it by the time I get back in here..." He turned and smirked at her, trailing off and leaving the room.

Sakura sighed.

--

**A/N: Eh, I'm not too happy with this chappie. Not too happy at all. First of all, Deidara is waaaay OOC, and so is Sakura. Well, maybe Sakura is... okay. Anyways, I was going to end this somewhere else, as in, writing a bit more. But, I really want to get a chapter out right now, and I'm just not feeling motivated enough to keep writing. **

**I'm sure some of you are like, 'Why was Sakura beginning to think of how handsome he was, or how good he smelled?' Eh, well, he was up-close, and so of course she could smell him... and she knew that he was handsome in the beginning, but only really thought about it when she relaxed a little.**

**Umm, yeah, he trailed off, because I wasn't sure what to threaten her with, so I'll just leave it to your imagination.**

**And lastly, yes, this an ItaSaku story. It's just that, I'm not gonna rush things, and I love DeiSaku.**

**Please review!**


	3. Gown

**A/N: I think I forgot to tell you that hime (What Dei calls Sakura) means princess in Japanese.**

**Pleae enjoy this next chappie!**

**--**

"... He can't be serious..."

Sakura was standing in the bathroom, a nightgown in her hands. It was sleeveless, and had only two straps that would easily slip off Sakura's small shoulders. It was pink, and it looked as if it would go down to just below her bum. That wasn't the worst part, though. It was see-through.

"What a pervert..." She murmured.

She stood there for a moment, thinking. Soon, a smirk made it's way on her lips.

"I'm not going down without a fight..." She mumbled, undressing herself.

--

Minutes later, Deidara was back, and he was sitting on his bed and staring at the bathroom door.

"You can't stay in there forever, hime, un," He called lazily. A few seconds passed, and then Sakura opened the door, stepping out.

The smirk on Deidara's face fell, replaced with a scowl.

"Hime, I said-"

"You said I couldn't wear a bra or bindings under it," Sakura stated matter-of-factly. She wasn't wearing a bra or bindings, but she had left on everything else (including her shirt), merely slipping the gown over her clothes.

Deidara opened his mouth to make a remark, but then he looked into her eyes, and saw the certain emotion in them that said she was confident and was stubborn. Deidara shut his mouth, smirking momentarily.

"... Eh, well, I guess it would be no fun if you weren't a challenge, un..." He murmured, chuckling. Sakura didn't reply. She saw no point in it.

"I wont make you show your body to me, not now at least," He looked her up and down slowly, but Sakura refused to squirm under his gaze.

"But one day, soon, you'll be screaming for my touch, un," He smirked at her, holding her gaze, both of them refusing to be the one to look away first.

"Che, in your dreams," Sakura glared at him, her hands balling into fists.

"Hmm..." It wasn't much of response, but Deidara loved talking just as much as she did. An uncomfortable silence soon settled over them, though, and Sakura wondered what to do.

She jumped slightly at the sound of the door opening, and Deidara chuckled.

"Hey, Deidara, Hidan said to-" Kisame's words stopped short when he entered fully into the room, seeing Sakura. After giving her a once over, he smirked.

"You shoulda told me you had a new toy..." Deidara must've recognized the glint in Kisame's eyes, for he was beside Sakura in a flash, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"She's _mine_, un," Deidara pratically growled. Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but then Kisame chuckled.

"I doubt you're going to be able to keep her all to yourself, kid," The blue-tinged man replied after a moment. He stared at Sakura for a moment longer, before turning around.

"What did Hidan want, un?" Deidara asked before Kisame was out the door. He turned his head and grinned.

"Eh, it can wait 'til tomorrow. Have fun with your toy tonight,"

Sakura blushed.

--

"Don't touch me," Sakura barked, stepping away from Deidara. It was 11:00 p.m. and he had just come back from a meeting with Pein. He smirked.

"You don't have to be afraid, hime, I wont do anything you don't want me to-"

"Then take me home,"

"Now, let's be reasonable, un," Deidara chuckled. Sakura's glare intensified.

"The reasonable thing to do, _Deidara,_" She spat out his name as if it were a curse word, "Is to take me home, and forget this ever happened."

"Now that you've been inside our hideout, I wont be able to just let you go. Sorry, un,"

Sakura snorted, a glare still settled upon her face. He didn't sound sorry at all.

"Look, there's no reason for me to be here-"

"I already told you, _Sakura,_ why you're here, un,"

"But why _me_?"

Deidara sighed, losing his patience as well as Sakura.

"I told you that, too, un... Would you like me to go find some other young Kunoichi, un?" Deidara tried to hide his smirk as worry and anger settled on her features.

"..." Finally, Sakura shook her head once, and satisfaction made it's way on the blonde man's face.

"Good," He stated, "Now, I want to see you in that gown and nothing else... well, maybe the exception of panties, since I don't think I'd get you to do something like that, un."

"No," She replied curtly, her eyes never leaving his. Deidara shrugged.

"Either that, or I have my way with you tonight," His voice was nonchalant, but Sakura knew he was serious. They stared at each other for a moment, Sakura glaring and Deidara looking bored.

Finally, Sakura stomped into the bathroom, slamming it behind her and cursing loudly when she heard Deidara laugh.

--

**A/N: I was gonna keep writing, but... I really wanted to get this chappie out today. Itachi will come into the story in the next chappie.**

**Please review!!**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry guys. I know I haven't updated in a while... School just started, and I'm getting kinda busy. But don't worry, I should start on the next chappie soon. My updates aren't going to be as frequent, but I'll try and keep interest in my story so I can finish it for you all. Until then, bye.**


	5. Sasukekun

**EDIT, PLEASE READ UNTIL THE VVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRY END.**

Sakura was uncomfortable. No, she was waaaay more than uncomfortable. Words really couldn't describe how the pinkette felt as she looked herself up and down in the full-length mirror. She cursed Deidara and his pervertedness loudly, causing the blonde's chuckle to flow to her ears in a matter of seconds.

Sakura decided she would just wait. Wait until he fell asleep. And then she remembered who she was dealing with. She walked over to the closed door with a groan, begining to fidget with her fingers. She stared at the white paint for a few minutes, blinking when the white paint vanished and a well-sculpted chest came into her line of vision.

Sakura stepped back, glaring at the blonde who was now only clad in boxers. Sakura desperatelty tried to tune out Inner Sakura's perverted thoughts as his eyes skimmed her praticly naked body. They stood there for a few seconds, Sakura not knowing what to do, and Deidara planning what to do. As his eyes became darker, glazed over with lust, Sakura panicked.

"Y-You promised not to touch me, Akatsuki." Deidara looked back into her eyes, shrugging and turning back around. Inner Sakura gawked at his backside, the other of the two following.

Deidara laid down on the bed, rolling onto his side and facing Sakura. He swallowed, before saying, "Come here, hime."

She hesisted before timidly doing so. As she laid down own the bed, she turned over, away from her new roomate, and lay at the edge of the bed. She wasn't very suprised when his arm slung around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. She was suprised though as she felt his hardened member against her bum, and as he let out a soft groan.

Sakura blushed.

"Don't tou-" Her sentence was cut off with a gasp as his lips suddenly attacked her neck, his unoccupied hand pulling back her hair so he could get more access. The Kunoichi screwed her eyes shut as his mouth continued to it's ministrations, bile rising in her throat. She swallowed it back, her hand clutching the bed sheet.

"Stop!" She cried out, thoroughly disgusted and embarassed, pulling away from his warm body. He said nothing as she feld to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

He stared at it for many minutes, finally concluding that she wasn't coming out. He let out a long breath, running a hand through his hair.

Sakura was fast asleep on the cold floor when he came in to check on her hours later. He picked her up roughly, almost hoping she would awake. Unfortunately, she didn't. He lay her in the bed, gazing at her longingly before going to his closet to get his Akatsuki cloak. He hoped she would be okay while he was on his mission...

'Nah, the Uchiha will take of her,' He thought, walking out of the room without another glance at the sleeping Kunoichi.

--

Sakura's eyes flew open. A scream made it's way up her throat, but she managed to bite it back before she could let it out. She shot up from the bed, checking to make sure she still had panties on. She a breathed a sigh of relief, though still uncomfortable wearing her 'gown.'

What happened last night gave her nightmares about Deidara raping her. She shivered just think about it.

'Where is he now?' She wondered, looking around the room and finding that the bathroom door was open. She wondered why he even put her in the bed, but dismissed the thought and laid back down. Mornings were always tough on her...

As she closed her eyes, she thought of Konoha.

'Are they looking for me? Do they know I'm here?' The thoughts stirred unwanted emotions within her, and she opened her eyes, unable to sleep.

"AAAAH!" She really hadn't meant to scream. She couldn't help herself when she saw another Akatsuki there in front of her, and she wondered how she could not have detected him. She had moved away from him, sitting up and holding a pillow in front of her. She then realized how stupid she must've looked. When the man made no move to harm her, she got a good look of him. He was wearing an Akatsuki robe (typical) and had blood-red eyes along with a dark shade of hair. Her eyes widened when she recognized the man.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun!?"

--

**A/N: Woah... I just made this story AU. Seriously, I thought of this maybe... two minutes before I wrote that last part. Yes, Sasuke is in the Akatsuki. For those of you that have not read the manga, I am teribbly sorry because that was a spoiler. Anyways, you're probably wondering how this can be an ItaSaku story. I have an easy explanation.**

**Itachi is still alive.**

**What if, someway, Itachi could have survived everything Sasuke did to him? What if Sasuke and him were friends again, and Sasuke only joined Akatsuki to be with his brother? Oh, and of course to kill the Elders of Konoha, but Itachi doesn't know that.**

**HAHAHA, I'm so crazy. So... I'm very sorry if you're confused... But umm, I thought this would make the story A LOT more interesting. Oh, and for you SasuSaku fangirls (er, umm, fanboys?) I think I'll put some in here.**

**But don't worry, for those of you detest that couple, it'll be very mild.**

**Well, I'll leave it to you. Do you think I should put some SasuSaku in here?**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what'cha think! Thanks.**


	6. Blah

...

"Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura blinked, leaning away even more (somehow) and trying to find something about the man that said he wasn't Sasuke. His hair was short and spiked, and had no stress lines on his face. We except his forehead, but that was probably from his supprised excepression.

This definitely wasn't Itachi.

Sasuke stared back at her, trying to assess the situation.

"Why are you in here?" Sakura found herself savouring his deep, still somewhat boyish, voice. She then vaguely remembered what Deidara had said.

"_Eh, when I'm through with you, I'll tell Leader, and then you can be our hostage, un,"_

"_You're the only one who knows I'm here?"_

"_Is that a problem, un?"_

"I'm here because..." She blushed, not wanting to admit that she was Deidara's sex slave. She shuddered when she remembered his touches and his kisses. Thankfully, Sasuke interupted those vile thoughts.

"Who brought you here?"

"... Someone named Deidara," His eyes narrowed at this, but Sakura figured his reaction would be the same no matter who brought her here. She felt flattered.

"... What did he tell you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"..." Sasuke turned after a moment, walking away, and Sakura panicked.

"Where are you going?!"

"...Hn," He shut the slammed the door behind him, the sound echoeing through the room.

--

"Aniki." Sasuke knocked on his older brother's door.

Since Sasuke had learned the truth about his brother, he had treated him as if they were still young, and close. Itachi was once again Sasuke beloved brother who he looked up to.

The door opened moments later. "What is it, Sasuke?" His voice was deep voice was light, his eyes soft. The adoration for his brother had not lightened over the many years spent apart.

"My ex-team mate is- ... Deidara had brought one of my ex-team mates here, the female one. You've met her, right?"

"... Yes. The pink-haired girl."

Sasuke nodded.

"I wanted to know why she's hear. Did Pein-"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I have no idea why she is here. I assume Deidara is using her for his own purposes."

Sasuke's eyes widened, before a scowl settled on his face. As he turned and rushed away, he called over his shoulder, "Thanks, aniki."

--

Sakura was lost in a daydream when Sasuke barged into the room, making her jump. Sasuke opened his mouth to scold her for not being on her gaurd, but settled for shaking his head.

"What has Deidara done to you since you've been here?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she couldn't stop the light blush that settled on her cheeks. Sasuke made a disapproving sound, assuming why her cheeks had colored.

"Sakura, I wan't you to tell me wh-"

"No," She mumbled, laying back down and pulling the covers over her. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, sighing.

"Sa-"

"I don't trust you," She said, her voice muffled. For a second, Sasuke didn't blame her.

"Why do you care anyways?" Sakura longed to ask him why he was even here, in the Akatsuki, but bit her tongue. It's not like he would answer her anyways.

Sakura stayed still for a few minutes longer, before throwing the covers off of her and looking around. Sasuke had left.

--


	7. Sorry

**A/N: HeY gUys...**

**fIrSt Of AlL, i WaNt To SaY i'M sOrRy...**

**I'vE lOsT iNtErEsT iN tHiS fAnFiC...**

**mY lIfE iS gEtTiNg BuSiEr AnD wHaT nOt...**

**MaYbE oNe DaY, i'Ll StArT wRiTtInG oN iT aGaIn...**

**P.s. ScHoOl SuCkS.**

**...**

**Sorry.**


End file.
